


With Shortness of Breath, You Explained the Infinite

by Sivictis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prime Wars Trilogy, Rare Pairings, Transformers Prime Wars Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: Rest does not come easy for Megatron, as there is always so much to be done and contemplate. However, just for a moment, perhaps he could find solace alongside Windblade.
Relationships: Megatron/Windblade (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	With Shortness of Breath, You Explained the Infinite

Megatron surveyed his surroundings. Windblade, Perceptor, Victorion, and himself were camped beside an outcropping of large, mossy rocks that provided them some shelter for the night.

Rest did not come easy, as there was still so much to be done. The Requiem Blaster needed to be retreated, the Dinobots required a watchful eye, and with the rate at which Rodimus Cron and Overlord wreaked havoc to fulfill a foolish vendetta against him, Megatron’s thoughts would not still.

He needed to come up with another contingency plan, and this time, it had to work. If not for his own sake, then at least everybody else’s.

He chuckled to himself at that. Vorns ago, he wouldn’t even have cared about who he’d have to leave behind in order to accomplish his goals. But now, things were different. And it was because of one Autobot from the planet Caminus.

Megatron recalled the moment when Windblade saved his life -- shocked by the sheer audacity of it to even say anything in return. When Windblade demanded him to help save Cybertron simply because she asked him to, he was amused. The belief that there was any kindness left in his spark was just as ridiculous.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

Speaking of ridiculousness and the sheer audacity of it all, Megatron turned around and met Windblade’s glowing optics. As she walked closer, he gestured for her to take a seat beside him.

“Have you ever wondered how easily sparks could change and how devastating their impact could become?” He asked as she sat down.

Windblade hummed thoughtfully. “People live in the moment, but sometimes, change can bring just as much good as it does devastation,” she said. “I mean, look at us. We can shift and move and travel in different ways now. We've _transformed_.”

The Great War was left unspoken, but they both knew the impact of it.

“It’s like the stars,” Megatron replied, shifting his gaze to the sky.

Windblade’s optics followed, recognizing the different constellations that she had come to appreciate. They were not like the ones on Caminus, but they sparkled all the same, their brilliant light for bots to witness.

Megatron pointed to a constellation. “When we look at the stars, we’re gazing into the past. Their brightness travels to us from light years away, never truly knowing their impact.”

“Tell me about them,” Windblade replied, still looking up at the night sky, but now with a small smile. 

Perhaps it was the comforting embrace of the seemingly still world around them, perhaps it was his train of thought that inevitably led him to contemplate the other bot, perhaps it was none of those things at all. But Megatron answered Windblade’s request anyway.

He shared with her old tales and legends of each constellation, each moon, each known supernova. Together, they lost track of time, and Windblade’s optics began to flicker and dim.

“You should rest,” Megatron said as Windblade leaned closer to his frame. He did not push her away.

“When you said devastating, that much is true,” Windblade said quietly. “But each supernova? They also bring new life to the universe.”

Megatron exhaled softly. He had meant devastation in the sense of romanticism, but he didn’t hold it against Windblade that she thought of it as battle. 

“Wait,” Windblade continued. “We were talking about Megatronus and Solus Prime, right?”

Megatron only looked at Windblade in return.

Before she could hear his answer, she was already sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr as a fulfilled fanfic request! Feel free to leave a Kudos and visit me on either my Tumblr or Twitter (@Sivictis) <3


End file.
